


Madman

by prettypinkprince



Category: The Gilded Wolves
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: Laila and Severin's last fight left Laila hurt beyond belief, and now she seeks her revenge.
Relationships: Laila/Severin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Madman

For some reason, Severin stepping into his own bedroom felt like a shock to her system. Laila had the whole interaction mapped out in her head, but seeing Severin’s face made her waver. He looked stricken, mouth slightly agape. For a moment he almost looked like himself, and Laila had the instinct to soften.  
But after all these weeks of the tensest of silences between them, she couldn't deny the rush that came with being given this power over him again. Even now as he tried to rearrange his features into a mask of indifference, the air was charged around them. He wanted her so fiercely, he would give her anything she wanted in this moment. Just as she had planned. And all it took was being faced with the sight of her in his bed.  
“Hello majnun.” She said lowly.  
“Laila, what are you-”  
“Hush,” Laila rose from her perch on the sheets and glided towards him with practiced grace. “You’ve had your time to talk. Now it is mine.”  
He gritted his teeth but remained quiet. Laila smiled at being obeyed. After the hangover of pain left over from their last fight, some of the ache started to numb at the thought of having her way.  
“I know you wish for me to come along to the Winter Conclave in Russia.” She glanced at her nails and smoothed the velvet of her night sky dress. “And I don’t wish to come along as a baker, or handmaiden.”  
Realization dawned on Severin’s face and she almost laugh at his stupefied expression. It was a bit like a pin being slipped into her side, a sharp reminder of when they could laugh like friends. Like something more.  
“You’ll have a spare chamber to yourself for a mistress, will you not?” She steered her train of thought back on course.  
“Yes.” Severin tried to remain stone faced. “But you don’t-”  
“Oh, don’t flatter yourself - my first choice was taken. Sadly, Hypnos has other plans in place for his suite.”  
A crack in Severin’s mask showed a brief flash of irritation, but she pushed forward. Laila stepped forward and practically had him against the door, just as she wanted.  
“If you want me there, you shall have me in your suite.” She put on a devilish grin and stroked her former lover’s face with the back of her hand. “You do want me, don’t you? Need me?”  
“Laila-”  
“Yes or no, majnun?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, what?” She was baiting him; it was so clear. And Severin was but a man, so he rose to greet the hook with parted lips. Her perfume, her hair, her painted mouth so close to his, she crafted herself perfectly to make herself irresistible, and wore it all like armour. She would not be denied today, not again.  
“Laila, yes, I want you there.” Severin bowed his head, defeated. Laila berated herself for the shiver that threaded through her nerves once his dark hair brushed her face.She used her fingertips to tilt up his chin and force him to look into her eyes when she spoke next.  
“Ask me.”  
“...Will you come and be my mistress?”  
“Oh, but wouldn’t that involve some degree of intimacy? Stealing kisses where others can see, to keep up our ruse? Would you do that with me?”  
“You know I can.”  
“That’s not a very persuasive proposal.”  
“Please,” Severin’s gaze steeled, his eyes piercing her own. “Laila, please, come and be with me.” He sounded so intoxicated with her, so reminiscent of the night they made love. It hurt like a blow to the chest.  
She hesitated, because she wanted more. After being so humiliatingly and crushingly rejected by her love after their last encounter, she wanted to get drunk off every pleading word, and she knew there was more waiting at the end of her silence.  
“I will do anything. I need you. Please.”  
Those ambiguous words, they hung in the air for a moment. Laila considered the weight of them, as light as a feather. She could get him to say much more in this desperate state, but looking at him now felt like she was twisting a dagger in her own gut rather than his. Enough was enough. She raised a hand to his face, as if to offer a caress, but instead she gave his cheek a not-so-gentle pat.  
“No.”  
“No?” Severin barked out.  
“No. If you need help, you can ask someone real.” She couldn’t help the venom that coated her teeth as she spat the last word.  
She moved for the door, and Severin instantly sought to block her path. “You can’t-”  
“Can’t what? Leave? Say no to you? Why’s that majnun? You feel entitled to my loyalty? You think you can fuck something so unreal and then make it your lap dog? You’ve earned nothing, Severin.”  
“I tried to save your life!” He burst.  
“Who asked you to?!” She shot back. Her voice reverberated off the walls and left him in stunned silence. This is not how her game was supposed to end. The wounded look in his eyes did not feel like winning. “I wish you hadn’t. I will be dead within the year regardless.” She whispered through gritted teeth.  
“Well you don’t have to waste it here.” Severin’s hard mask was back, and could have fooled someone who didn’t hear the shaking in his voice.  
“You weren’t the only one who loved him, majnun.” That was enough to shock Severin into stepping back, away from the door. Laila opened it, stepped through, but turned to speak at the last second. “And you truly are a madman if you think your kindness had to die with him.” Then she was gone.


End file.
